Cinema
by springyeol
Summary: Taehyung tidak bisa menemani Jimin karena urusannya dengan Jungkook belum selesai, namun Jimin malah merasa senang. [BTS. yoonmin, Yoongi x Jimin. top!yoongi] special for chevalo. rnr? thank you!


A bts fanfiction ミ

 **Cinema**

yoonmin with top!yoongi. you have been warned/?

[warning] boy x boy. Non-idol!AU

I own nothing but the plot.

Dedicated to **chevalo** , HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BAE!

 **Critics/comment are warm welcomed, but please DO NOT bash chara / pairing. Thank you.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berbaju _baby blue_ nampak menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding berwarna krem. Sebelah tangannya masih sibuk mengutak-atik ponsel hitamnya, sedangkan sebelahnya lagi tengah memegang tangkai lollipop. Ia memakai _snapback_ hitam secara terbalik, semakin melengkapi penampilannya pada pagi hari ini.

Park Jimin, nama pemuda itu.

"Oi, Taehyung bodoh. Mau sampai kapan kau menyuruhku menunggu, ha?" suaranya melengking saat berbicara pada seseorang yang dipanggil Taehyung di seberang sana.

Bibir tebalnya bergerak-gerak beberapa kali, menggumamkan serapah untuk Taehyung. "Sudah kubilang, hari ini kau janji akan menraktirku nonton! Kenapa malah _nginap_ di mansion Jungkook?!" Jimin menulikan pendengarannya dan tidak menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapannya.

Terdengar gelak tawa Taehyung dari seberang sana, semakin membuat Jimin mengerutkan keningnya kesal. "Taemin-hyung bilang filmnya sangat bagus, aku 'kan juga ingin menontonnya. _Fantastic Beasts_ , _man_!" keluh Jimin.

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Jungkook begitu saja, err.. Tak bisakah kau pergi sendiri? Atau lebih baik kita tunda saja?"_

"Dasar gila. Aku sudah hampir sampai, motorku pun sudah terparkir dengan cantik. Lain kali sebelum _ngeding-dong_ Jungkook ingat-ingat tanggal," kesal Jimin. Pemuda itu mengemut lollipopnya dengan perasaan sebal. Ia akhirnya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari parkiran motor.

Jimin harus mendengus kesal lagi saat Taehyung malah terkekeh. Hampir saja ia memutuskan panggilan sepihak.

" _Iya, iya. Sekarang nikmati waktumu, gempal,"_ Jimin mengumpati Taehyung sebelum akhirnya panggilan itu terputus.

"Punya teman kok nafsuan _banget_ ," gerutu Jimin sembari memasukki pusat perbelanjaan.

Kakinya melangkah menuju lantai teratas, tempat bioskop berada. Hari masih menjelang siang, tempat ini pun baru saja buka. Sehingga belum banyak orang yang datang. Jimin menyempatkan diri menoleh ke sebuah toko jam tangan. Berpikiran mencari hadiah untuk Taehyung. Semenyebalkan apapun temannya itu, Jimin tetap menyayanginya.

Keningnya terkerut saat menimbang-nimbang apa yang seharusnya ia berikan untuk Taehyung. Jimin juga melihat kumpulan sepatu yang akan terlihat bagus di kaki temannya itu.

"Nanti saja lah, patungan _bareng_ Namjoon-hyung," gumam Jimin seraya mengedikkan bahunya. Pemuda itu kembali menaiki eskalator menuju lantai atas.

Sesampainya di lantai atas, ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat poster film yang hendak ia tonton. Segera Jimin berjalan menuju _ticket counter_. Kedua maniknya terbelalak saat melihat barisan pengunjung yang panjang mulai dari pintu masuk menuju konter. Ia menghembuskan nafas berat dan ikut mengantre.

Keinginannya untuk menonton sudah bulat, masa bodoh dengan kumpulan pasangan yang mengantre di sekelilingnya. Jimin tidak cemburu, kok.

"Heh, kau sudah menonton film ini kemarin? Buat apa _nonton_ lagi?"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar berat khas lelaki mengalun di telinga Jimin. Manik sipitnya mendapati tiga orang lelaki yang berbaris berjarak dua orang di depannya adalah pemilik suara tersebut.

Dua orang pemuda berbadan mungil dan seorangnya lagi bertubuh tinggi menjulang, mengundang kontras yang amat sangat. Jimin sempat tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan tiga orang di depannya.

"Tadi sudah kubilang, aku sudah nonton. Namun Baekhyun-mu ini bersikeras mengajakku. Padahal aku tak mau jadi _laler_ ," ucap salah seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dan bertubuh pendek.

Jimin sempat tertegun. Pemuda itu memiliki suara yang uhm– _seksi_. _Adam apple_ -nya bergerak perlahan tanpa disadari.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Baekhyun tadi mendengus dan mengangguk. "Kalau tidak bawa Yoongi aku takut akan diapa-apakan olehmu, Chanyeol," disambut dengusan Yoongi sembari memutar bola matanya. Pemuda tinggi yang bernama Chanyeol itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Baekhyun dan tertawa, "Aku tidak seperti itu,Baek! Ini murni ajakan kencan,"

Jimin menaikkan kedua alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Beruntung sepertinya orang yang berbaris di antara mereka tidak memperhatikan ucapan Chanyeol barusan, mereka tengah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

 _Oh, pasangan gila lainnya seperti Taehyung dan Jungkook._

"Tetap saja! Lagipula aku harus membawa Yoongi karena ibunya bilang tolong beri makan Yoongi selama ia pergi," ucapan Baekhyun segera terpotong oleh protes Yoongi di sebelahnya.

"Ya, ya. Sekarang cepat belikan tiketnya, hyung. Tetapi biar aku yang memilih _seatnya_ ," ucap Yoongi saat mereka sudah berada tepat di depan konter.

Yoongi mengambil uang Baekhyun dengan cepat dan segera memilih _seat_ sesuai keinginannya. "Dua di D1 dan D2, satu di F1," Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Yoongi langsung berujar, "Yah! Mengapa terpisah-pisah begitu?"

Setelah menerima tiket, Yoongi tersenyum miring pada Baekhyun. "Agar aku tak terganggu dengan kegiatan kalian. Nih, terima," pemuda itu menyerahkan dua tiket D pada Baekhyun dan melengos pergi. Tak mempedulikan ocehan Baekhyun. Sementara Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya, nampak malu.

Jimin masih menatap Yoongi yang tengah tertawa kecil sembari menenangkan sosok Baekhyun di depannya. Ketiga pemuda itu berdiri di pojok ruangan, menghindari antrean.

Tanpa disengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Jimin sempat tenggelam dalam keindahan manik Yoongi. Mana lagi tatkala Yoongi memberikan senyumannya sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Menambah kesan _manly_.

Buru-buru Jimin menampik fantasinya. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya kepada _mbak-mbak_ konter. Sudah giliran Jimin rupanya.

"Eh? _Seat_ yang tersisa tinggal sepuluh? _Mbak_ tidak bercanda, 'kan? Ini sudah seminggu pemutaran film, _kok_ masih _laku_ saja, sih," keluh Jimin yang ditanggapi dengan kekehan pelan dari si _mbak-mbak_ nya.

"Iya, sepertinya _laku_ sekali. _Seatnya_ ada di H10, H11, J7, F2, itu yang saya rekomendasi, biar enak menontonnya," ujar _mbaknya_.

Jimin mendengus pelan, ia menatap monitor dengan seksama. Nampak berpikir sedikit keras. Ia tak mau menonton dengan kepala yang sangat mendongak, _pegal bro_. Namun ia juga tidak ingin menonton dengan jarak terlalu jauh.

Baru saja ia hendak memilih, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"F2 saja, _mbak_. Biar sebelahan sama saya,"

Itu 'kan suara Yoongi.

Jimin terkejut saat Yoongi tiba-tiba sudah menghampirinya. Dengan santai dan lancang pemuda berkulit pucat itu memilihkan _seat_ untuk dirinya.

"Oh, temannya ya?"

Yoongi mengangguk, "Iya, sudah _mbak_ tolong cepat dibuatkan. Orang-orang masih banyak yang mengantre," lanjut pemuda itu. Tak berapa lama Jimin sudah memegang tiket dengan _seat_ nomor F2 di tangannya.

Jimin menahan bahu Yoongi saat pemuda itu hendak berjalan melaluinya, "Tunggu dulu, mengapa kau mengatakan bahwa kita adalah teman? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya.." ujarnya sembari mengajak Yoongi menjauhi kerumunan agar tak mengganggu.

Yoongi menoleh, sedikit tersenyum, kemudian membalikkan badan menatap Jimin. "Tak enak menonton sendirian, 'kan? Makanya aku memberimu teman menonton,"

Jimin yang diberikan senyuman seperti itu lantas merona malu. Pemuda itu selalu tersentuh saat ada yang berbaik hati padanya, namun kali ini berbeda masalah.

Pemuda di hadapannya tengah berpikir bahwa sosok Jimin ini sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Perlahan ia meraih _snapback_ Jimin dan melepaskannya hingga wajah manis milik Jimin dapat terlihat sempurna.

"Kau manis sekali, boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

Rona merah di kedua pipi gembil Jimin semakin menjadi saat jemari Yoongi dengan sengaja menusuk pipinya gemas. Yoongi tertawa kecil saat memandangi wajah Jimin yang nampak _flustered_.

"Park Jimin, namaku adalah Park Jimin,"

Jawaban Jimin membuat Yoongi semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Tak mempedulikan panggilan dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Yoongi menggenggam tangan kecil Jimin dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Kurasa _hang out_ dengan orang yang akan menjadi teman duduk menontonku tidak buruk. Aku Min Yoongi, senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu di sini, _sweetcheeks_ ,"

Sepertinya Jimin harus berterimakasih kepada Taehyung karena telah menggagahi Jungkook semalam.

.

.

.

" _Setelah film berakhir maukah kau menemaniku berkeliling?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End(?)

Selamat ulang tahun, **chevalo alias tatank alias nyunyun alias nungski**!


End file.
